prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Rudolf (TDoMM)
Rudolf (ロルフ Rorufu, lit. "Rolf") is a character from Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror. He is one of available bachelors to court. Rudolf is a young man who always eager and optimistic. He runs the pet shop in town, and takes pride in knowing everything that there is to know about pets. He sometimes worried about his aloof and unfriendly older brother, Ernst, who dislikes girls due to being bullied when he was young. However, if the female Player befriends Ernst then he will act nice towards them. His pet shop is located in Crescendo Park, where Players are able to buy cats, dogs, horses, and the other. It's open everyday except Mondays. 'Schedule' Before married, Rudolf lives at the Pet Shop with his brother Ernst. He likes to hang out around Park. On Mondays, his day off, he visits Puririn Café for a dinner until he returns at night. After Rudolf gets married with the Player, he will move in with you. He still visits the Pet Shop on the evenings. After Heidi marries Rudolf, she will move in with him. Rudolf keeps the same schedule when he was single. 'Single / After Marriage with Heidi' After Marriage with the Player 'Diamond Events' White Diamond Event *Walk from your House Area to Symphony Town *18:00 to 19:30 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Tuesday Rudolf and Angie are talking together by the café when you join up with them. It seems like cats aren't fond of Rudolf; he was working at the café when a cat wandered in. Rudolf tried to have that cat come to him, but the cat just ran away no matter what he tried. But when Renato called the cat over, it went right over to him. Rudolf asks if you like cats. Option 1: I love cats. (+3000 DP) Rudolf loves them too, but they always run away from him. He doesn't understand why! Option 2: Eh, not really. (-2000 DP) Rudolf doesn't understand why you don't like cats. They're so cute! Your response saddens him a little. Purple Diamond Event *Pet Shop (Rudolf's room) *13:30 to 16:00 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Any day (except Monday) *Rudolf at Purple Diamond Color or higher *You must have seen the White Diamond Event Rudolf is grumbling in front of his bookshelf. He explains that he needs to know a lot about dogs, horses, and cats, but helping you take care of the chicken reminded he knows almost nothing on how to take care of birds. Rudolf has been reading about all types of animals, but realises that books aren't simply enough. The more he reads, the more he recognises that he just doesn't know enough about animals! Rod feels inadequate and pathetic that he runs a pet shop and yet doesn't know all the things he feels he should of known. Rudolf is looking pretty depressed. What should you say? Option 1: I'll study with you (+3000 DP) You really help him study? With you by his side, Rudolf thinks he can do better. The two of you read a book together. Option 2: I'll teach you (-2000 DP) Rudolf is happy that you're willing to teach him and explains how he would care for chickens. It doesn't sound like he's doing it right. Rudolf assumes that maybe you don't know and so he leaves to go ask Lisa and Heidi. Option 3: Try looking after some animals (+3000 DP) Looking after an animal is probably the best way to learn. Rudolf has a childhood friend who works at a zoo, and so maybe his friend would allow him to look after some different animals. Rudolf is happy that you're encouraging him to keep trying. Option 4: You're feeling unwell (-2000 DP) Hearing his girlfriend say that magnifies the hurt he's feeling. Rudolf is not going to give up though, and dedicates himself to learning all he can and to do his best. However, your words make him want to cry. Blue Diamond Event *Café *12:00 to 15:30 - Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Wednesday or Friday *Rudolf at Blue Diamond color or higher *You must have seen the Purple Diamond Event Rudolf is working on a new dish and has Renato and Celesta taste test it for him. Both people like what he's cooked up. He offers the Player a taste of his dish and then asks the Player for confirmation on how great it tastes. Option 1: Yeah, it is. (-2000) Rudolf is glad that you think it tastes great, and tells you he's pretty good at cooking. Since the Player lives alone, he assumes you're pretty good at cooking as well. Rudolf suggests that maybe he should come over sometimes so you don't eat alone. Option 2: Uh, it's okay... (+3000 DP) Rudolf finds the Player's answer strange, since Renato and Celesta both liked his dish. Rudolf guesses he still has more to learn about cooking. Red Diamond Event *Pet Shop *8:00 to 9:30 - Sunny weather *Any day (except Monday) *Rudolf at Red Diamond Color or higher *Ernst at Blue Diamond Color (15,000 DP) or higher *Players must have seen the Blue Diamond Event You look around Pet Shop and find the brothers in kitchen. Ernst asks Rudolf if he is somehow responsible for Roman's pranks recently becoming worse. Rudolf denies that he has anything to do with Roman, and goes back to trying to cook. He is bothered by his response to Roman though, and runs out of the house. You catch up to him by the bridge. Rudolf is hurt that Ernst didn't trust him, but even more so because Ernst's accusations were correct. The only thing he could think to do was to run away. Rudolf wants to try and grow up a little, and apologises for you having to see all of that. Option 1: You'll figure it out. (-5000 DP) Your words don't do much to cheer him up, but he politely thanks you anyway. He suggests you head home. Option 2: Where's your usual smile? (+4000 DP) You're right; he can't let this get him down. He should be proud of how energetic he is, but he shouldn't overdo it. He thanks you for your kind words and heads back home before Ivan gets worried. Pink Diamond Event (Date) *Walk into your House *10:00 to 11:30 - Sunny weather *Any day, but only after the Player has seen his Red Diamond Event *Rudolf at Pink Diamond Color or higher *You are going steady with Rudolf Rudolf comes over and invites the Player to a picnic. The two of them head out to the Fields. He's excited and walks up towards the summit. The Player is following behind him, but getting a little tired. Rudolf notices that the Player dragging behind and asks if the Player needs a break. Option 1: We're so close. I'm okay! = Positive answer The two of them press on and eventually make it up to the top of the hill. Rudolf lays out the picnic and invites the Player to eat up. The Player is a little nervous about his cooking abilities, but he explains that he lives alone so he does know how to cook. The Player eats Rudolf's tasty lunch, and he's glad that you like it. Rudolf thinks that having a boyfriend like him could really help the Player out. Did he say that out loud? Oh, don't worry about it. As the two of them are almost to become a couple, Rudolf hopes to go out with you again soon. Option 2: I... need a break... = Negative answer Rudolf suggests to stop at the river, as it is just as nice as the summit. You sit down for a moment and end up falling asleep! As it gets closer to evening, Rudolf decides to wake you up. You were sleeping so peacefully and he just couldn't bring himself to wake you up. He will have a picnic with you some other time. You feel bad for taking his time, but Rudolf explains that he took a walk while you were sleeping, so don't worry about it. 'Marriage' Before marrying Rudolf, the Player must befriend his brother at least to 30,000 DP (Red Diamond color). In order to get married, the Player must reach a Golden-colored Diamond, buy the Golden Ring from Accessory Store, Level 2 House or bigger with bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at City Hall Ballroom. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Kamil will appear in every wedding cut scene, and will always be there to make the wedding official. 'Children' The children you get from marrying Rudolf will act eager and optimistic. Both genders will have blond hair and red eyes. The boy one has neck-length hair while the girl one has pigtails adorned with pink ties. 'Romance Events' NOTE: If the player raise their heart level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the third Romance Event between Rudolf and Heidi, but they have Heidi (or Rudolf) at 65,000 DP (Full Friendship). Therefore Heidi likes the player more than Rudolf (or vice-versa), and the player will not be able to see that event. Romance Event 1 *Walk from House Area to Symphony Town *13:00 to 16:30 - Sunny weather *Tuesday or Friday Rudolf is walking Heidi home. Rudolf thanks her for helping with the farming work. Rudolf tells Heidi that he's heading home and walks on without him. Heidi hopes that the carrying Rudolf was doing to help her wasn't too heavy. Rudolf says that he's use to carrying that much, and Heidi comments on how he is stronger than he looks. Rudolf assumes that it means people aren't what they seem, but Heidi tells him it was meant to be a compliment. If he hadn't of helped, she would of been working all night long. Rudolf tells her that she can ask for his help any time. Romance Event 2 *Walk from the House Area to Crescendo Park *13:00 to 16:00 - Sunny or Cloudy weather *Tuesday *You own a cat *Rudolf (boy player) or Heidi (girl player) at a Purple Diamond color (10,000 DP) *Players must have seen Romance Event 1 Heidi calls Rudolf over to look at the cute cat that she has found. She found it wandering around and believes it belongs to someone. Rudolf thinks that the cat lives in the house by the well. Rudolf thinks that maybe they should help it get back because it is pretty far from its home. She asks if Rudolf would go with her to return the cat and he happily agrees. (The cat that Heidi finds is the opposite color of a cat that you chose to stay in your House. The cat that you do not choose will be sold by Rudolf at the Pet Shop.) Romance Event 3 *Pirouette Waterfall Area *11:00 to 12:30 - Sunny weather *Wednesday or Friday *Rudolf (boy player) or Heidi (girl player) at a Blue Diamond color (10,000 DP) *Players must have seen Romance Event 2 Rudolf saves Heidi from a dog that nearly attacked her! He's bleeding, but says that it's alright because Heidi is safe. Heidi is very worried, but eventually thanks Rudolf for helping her. Romance Event 4 *Walk from your House Area to Crescendo Park *20:30 to 22:00 - Sunny weather *Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday *Rudolf (boy player) or Heidi (girl player) at a Red Diamond color *Players must have seen Romance Event 3 Heidi has walked Rudolf back to the Pet Shop and Rudolf thanks her for the escort. Before Rudolf can go inside the Pet Shop, Heidi stops her and after some stumbling, asks Rudolf to marry him. She tells him that he might not be the most confident girl, but she is positive she can give Rudolf a good life. Rudolf is a little embarrassed that Heidi proposed to him in front of the shop. Heidi apologises for the situation she put him in, but Rudolf tells him that she needs to stop apologising. From now on he'll be by her side to fix that bad habit. Rudolf thanks her for making him happy and he accepts her proposal. 'Marriage' Two weeks after the events of Romance Event 4, Rudolf and Heidi will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Rudolf and Heidi asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into City Hall Ballroom to see Rudolf and Heidi's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, Players will be transported inside their House. 'Romance Child' Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Rudolf and Heidi will send a letter to the Player's mailbox about a birth of their baby girl named Svenja. Players can meet their new baby by visiting both Rudolf and Heidi at the Pet Shop. Svenja will only appear in game after Rudolf and Heidi have already married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors